warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Miller
Hugo Miller (February 31st, 1940 - Present) was hired on March 22nd, 1970 and the agents employment ended on December 12th, 1986 from: Mental Exhaustion. Before The Warehouse Hugo Miller was born on February 31st, 1940 in New Canaan, Connecticut. During his 20s, Miller worked with NASA with their on board computer systems to help land a man on the moon in 1969. However, Miller was kicked off the project due to his constant updates and arguing that the systems could be optimized by using his non-sanctioned ideas on the shuttle's computer. Katherine Johnson was a big supporter of Hugo's ideas, saying that firing him would be the biggest mistake NASA would ever make, however, they still fired him. Shortly after this, Mrs. Fredric approached Miller in the hopes of recruiting him as a agent due to his extensive knowledge of technology. Miller was hired on March 22nd, 1970. Life as a Agent Hugo Miller attended 182 documented retrievals and logged 2046 hours into Warehouse 13's census retrieval manifest. (See CR Manifest) Hugo Miller was also a notorious prankster, often leaving exploding pop cans around, leaving Soren S. Adams' Jam Jar out on various occasions, spiking peoples food with the Halite Sculpture from the Dead Sea, wrap around serpentine licorice sticks, etc. His partner was Agent Vanessa Calder until the time of his forced retirement in 1984. Starting around 1975, Hugo started developing what he label as his "Magnum Opus", a system to allow one person to operate the whole Warehouse in a workable platform. Gaining knowledge from technology found in the Warehouse, from those built by Leonardo Da Vinci, Charles Babbage, Ada Lovelace, etc. He started developing the Warehouse's first operating system. He officially integrated the entire Warehouse in 1980, 5 years after its conception. Around 1984, before his hospitalization Hugo started work on developing a artificial intelligence (A.I.) In 1984, Hugo Miller was found collapsed in aisle Allentown 22C by his fellow agents, cited as mental exhaustion he was taken to a hospital where he was deemed "Mentally Insane" and sent to a mental institution in Featherhead, South Dakoda. Due to the events of the upgrading of the Warehouse's old user interface, Hugo Miller's mind was restored after using Max Wertheimer's Zoetrope to transfer half of his mind into the Warehouse's computer system. Hugo Miller is now used sparingly as a consultant and is living in his residence in New Canaan, Connecticut with his nephew Brady Miller, his One, whom he hopes to train to become a future Warehouse agent. Legacy *Designed and integrated the Warehouse's first workable operating system, allowing agents to access the Warehouse through a usable platform. *Developed the Salinger Inventory Scanner (S.I.S) Artifact Collection *1920s US Air Service Pin *Adrian Hill's Sketchpad *Andrew Wyeth's "Christina's World" *Elderly-Killing Thermostat *Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel" Record *D.B. Cooper's Parachute *David Edward Sutch's Top Hat *Draco's Cloak *Grant Devolson Wood's "American Gothic" *Gordon Gould's Laser Notebook *Jeanne Villepreux-Power's Aquarium *Jim Jones' Sunglasses *Josiah S. Carberry's Cracked Pot *Leonarda Cianciulli's Cake Shovel *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle *Mabel Stark's Tiger Hoop *New Year's Eve Confetti Poppers *Police Sketch Artist Sketchpad *Prize Generating Cracker Jack Box *Roy Lichtenstein's "Drowning Girl" *Roy Roger's Lunchbox *Sands of Normandy *Splattering Heinz Ketchup Bottle *Theodore H. Maiman's Safety Visor *Toyotomi Hideyoshi's Sandals *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster *William S. Sadler's Chaise Lounge *Winthrop Kellogg's Plexiglass Pool *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Zhang Bao's Yellow Headband *Zhang Jue's Yellow Headband *Zhang Liang's Yellow Headband Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Canon Agents Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters